Love is Waiting
by psychosocialwai
Summary: What will Levi do if he finds out that Petra will be forced to give up her career and settle down? (Summary will change over the course of time. Still thinking of a good one.) One-shot.


_Author's Note: Hi! After reading the Birth of Levi manga, I was inspired to write this one shot. Hope you'll like it. Please bear with some errors and spelling if you happen to find some. English is not my native language. And so, a review that states your reaction or feedback will be so much appreciated. Enjoy reading!_

_P.S. I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin._

* * *

><p><strong>Love is Waiting<strong>

Prelude to the special day of the Humanity's Strongest Soldier, an arrange wedding was held in Karanese Districtーeast edge of Wall Rose. It was a wedding planned and arranged by the most powerful merchant on the district. The forcefully convinced bride was a Survey Corps soldier and was impelled by her parents to marry a bloated merchant's son.

People around her seemed to act like no one would be able to rescue her from that cursed day of the wedding. It was hell. She was burning in agony and regret inside. She loved someone and her heart was already captured by him. But now, she was about to swear before the gods and men to live a life with a bloated merchant's son whom she just met a few minutes ago.

During the wedding ceremony, tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. For how fierce she faced and killed numerous titans, she suddenly became a tame pussycat in front of the grim-faced priest with the bible of the sacred walls in his hands.

"Man, do you accept this woman to be your lawful wife, in sickness and in health..." the priest continued his scripted statement as he asked the pig-looking groom who immediately answered 'I do.' even when the statement wasn't delivered in whole. He liked the lady soldier so much because she's cute and very well skilled. Also, he would force her to resign from her career of being a Survey Corps soldier after the wedding to cut her connections from the military.

Then, the turn came to ask the lady soldier. She turned her head and looked at her parents in sorrow, then to the priest. Deeply hurt and regretful about the choice she made (and mad about the situation), she opened her mouth to answer.

"I dー"

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks and six days earlier<em>

"Levi Heichou!"

A light ginger color haired lady in mid-20's called out as she approached the Humanity's Strongest Soldier. He stopped walking on the stoned floor of the old Survey Corps Head Quarter as he heard the voice of the only female in the Special Operations Squad. He turned around to see Petra who was trying to catch him up.

"Heichou, permission to leave!" she exclaimed and handed a piece of paper folded in four. Looking angsty, she bowed in sweat and immediately ran away.

Levi looked at the piece of paper in his hand and then to the lady who just disappeared on the shadowed narrow corridor. He actually felt the urge to follow her but it would be awkward, so, he just focused his attention to the paper and unfolded it. The intriguing piece of white sheet appeared to be a note.

"Dear Heichou," it reads which now evolved into a letter.

When the corporal saw that it was addressed to him personally in a very casual way, his eyebrows slightly furrowed beneath his intimidating grey eyes. Did Petra exerted all the effort to find him all over the castle just to give a love letter or a letter of confession? He continued to read the content.

"I really wanted to stay in the castle but I've decided to go back home in Karanese district. My mother is very ill right now and it has been two days since my father sent me a letter. I am deeply worried that her life might be at risk so I've decided to leave the HQ today. I don't have the chance to tell you personally because you seemed so busy working with the 104th graduates. I'm asking for apology and consideration. I hope you understand. Forever yours, Petra"

Levi looked outside the window beside him and watched Petra leaving the castle with her horse. He really disapproved the matter and if she personally told him ahead of time, he wouldn't allow her to leave. He hasn't met Petra's parents yet and doesn't really care about her family's problem. But, what he was trying to consider was the danger of traveling alone in the open field. There were titans coming from the forests and might attack without being noticed. He doesn't have the chance to give her some advice, or even remind her not to let her guard down. However, little did he knew that Petra's close ties with her father is so intimate so he just let her go. But deep within his thoughts, the fact that he was held responsible of her life as his subordinate was still bugging him.

It's the first day off for the Survey Corps since Erwin gave them a full month of vacation, literally no works, training and all. Everyone was wondering why the commander released that kind of order but to no complain, the soldiers all agreed on it. Levi really disapproved of that but he didn't able to stop the order because even if he raised his opinion of disagreement, the chance of him winning would be very little. It's one versus all the Survey Corps soldiers who excitedly went home that day. Some went for recreation somewhere outside the walls.

Eren, along with the 104th graduates who joined the Survey Corps, decided to go somewhere for a month of recreation, team building and expedition such as Amazing Race in the Forest of Giant Trees, Survivor (Shiganshina) or Fear Factor challenge. They craved for an awesome adventure without titan shifters involvement. But the four titan shifters protested and were very eager to join so they instructed them (Annie who just skipped in the Militay Police, Bertholdt, Reiner and Ymir who were informed about the adventure) not to transform into titans during the challenges. They promised that they'll abide in the rules and cooperate well.

Eren was the only exception because he's the mastermind of the plan in which Mikasa and Armin pledged their full support. But to assure everyone's safety, they made waivers and contracts stating that the Survey Corps wouldn't be in-charge if anyone die during the challenges. They also asked for Erwin, Hange aand Levi's signatures. At first, the corporal doesn't want to write on the contract and waiver because of its nonsense objectives. His signature is way too precious to be used with such kind of expeditions but at the end, they were able to pleased him after cleaning the whole castle, inside and out. And the whole 104th squad contributed and bought new sets of cleaning materials to lure the corporal. But aside from adventures, their main objective was to escape from Levi's cleaning tasks, lecture and other house rules. While, the Levi unit remained in the castle in case a flock of titans attack.

"Hey, have you seen Petra?" Oluo asked his fellow soldiers in their unit upon entering the kitchen.

"No. But I happened to greet her for about three hours ago. She looks troubled." Gunther replied.

"I noticed it too and asked her if something's wrong. She just shook her head. Seems legit." Eld said while comprehending on their observations.

Oluo snorted. "She is supposed to be cooking right now. How irresponsible of her task." he said as he tried to sound cool over his comrades.

The wooden door flew open which caught the attention of the three men in the Special Operations Squad who were doing their own businesses in the kitchen table.

"Levi Heichou." they greeted.

"Are you going to starve yourselves to death? Don't put your stomach's fate to other people, lazy men."

They were all surprised to what the captain just said. The three men remained frozen on their positions as they stared to their captain.

"We have to cook. NOW."

Gunther, Eld and Oluo looked at each other in disbelief. How the hell did he came up with the idea of cooking? They only know him of being a clean-freak for an estimation of cleaning something eleven times a day, his compulsivity over dirty things, and his demeanor that could beat aquarium fishes on a poker face challenge, but not with food. Did he also thought of being a chef as his part time besides being a soldier? The Humanity's Greatest Cook, it is.

"But isn't it Petra's task to cook for us?" Oluo replied, trying to bring up a complaint.

He's too lazy to do something of a woman's task. Also, all he cared for now was his grawling stomach.

"Should I waste my time going here if she's around?" after saying it, the corporal walked in and took a frying pan to get started.

"Seriously?" the men asked themselves.

"Oi. Did he suddenly changed his mind and realized that he wanted to be a chef now?" Gunther whispered to his fellowmen, trying to bring up a hyphothesis.

"No, he just wanted to cook for us. Wait, I never knew if he really knows the proper way of cooking." Oluo replied in his normal manner.

"He's just hungry and he's not in a good mood right now. Better shut up, mates." Eld sarcastically told the two.

"Hey, what are you murmuring over there? Get some supplies on the stock room. You aren't even helping." the captain scolded as he placed an apron over his waist and a toque on top of his head.

However, Petra went back to her hometown in Karanese District. She was in a hurry, merely tensed and worried. She decided not to tell Eld and the rest about it since it's something personal. They might accompany her home and be free loaders for a month so she just kept it by herself. Only Levi knows it, which was the content of the letter that she gave him. She has faith that he would understand her. She also believed that there would be no titan to encounter on her way home but she brought her 3D Maneuver Gear with her in case of emergency instances.

The sun already set behind the majestic mountains of the west side of Wall Rose and Petra's father was waiting patiently in the front porch steps of their house in case the lady soldier arrives. When he saw the sight of her approaching daughter riding on a horse, he hurriedly went inside to tell her wife.

"Petra's here!" he exclaimed in delight and went back outside to welcome the female soldier.

"Father!" she exclaimed worriedly as she get off from the horse and set her military boots on the ground. "How's mother?"

All she wanted to hear is 'Your mother is well.' but her father shook his head. Upon receiving the letter that was sent to the HQ, Petra immediately wrote to her corporal for permission and rushed home. Though it took her all day to reach their house and she was already tired upon her journey on the quiet plains and grassy meadows, but the travel was really worthy. It's so good that she didn't encounter any titan along the broad open field, the enormous trees, and the rocky roads.

She entered their marble roofed house and went to see her mother. Exhausted from her travel, she sat on the wooden chair beside the bed.

"You came, Petra." the woman happily said, though very ill and coughing. She also has high fever because of catching a bad cold.

"Mother! You're very ill, I should call a doctor." she said deeply worried.

Her mother shook her head. "No need. I'm fine."

"But, you're not." Petra protested. "I really have to call a doc-"

She was about to stand up and leave but the woman grabbed her hand, "Petra, my daughter, I'm ill and I am aware that my strongest days are already gone."

The light ginger color haired lady bit her lower lip, trying to prevent the tears from falling upon hearing the words of her beloved mother. "Stop saying absurd things. You're going to get well soon." she said, her voice was getting hoarse.

"You're in mid 20's now and a humanity's soldier. Your life is always at risk outside the walls, but I know that you still don't want to settle down. You told us on your letter that you devoted yourself in your career and wanted to meet the expectations of your commanding officer. But all I want to see is that your future will be in good hands. So I've got a deal... uhh, well, a request before anything worse happen. To see the man that you will someday spend the rest of your life with, the man you want to marry. That man whom you love. Will you bring him here so I could meet him... and so before you leave the house for another expedition, I hope to see the both of you."

Upon hearing those words, Petra's world seemed to crash in the underworld. She suddenly felt a bucket of hot water poured on her. She saw herself as a mirror broken into pieces. Where in the world would she find a man that she will spend the rest of her life with? She doesn't even have a boyfriend.

Evening came and they finished their meals, she sat on the front porch steps of their house. Her thoughts were deep and complex. She felt like her mind was so tired of thinking about the final request of her mother and who could be that man. However, in Castle Utgard, the men were starting to complain among themselves about the chores in the kitchen. Who to cook and who to wash the dishes?

"I already cleaned the afternoon dishes, it's your turn tonight." Gunther told his fellowmen.

"Petra still doesn't fit to be my wife. She even left us like kids without their mother." Oluo said in exasperation.

Levi was silently drinking his cup of tea. He really preferred it be prepared by Petra, that's the good thing of picking her in the Levi unit. She's very good in preparing tea and meals, and her absence really made an impact to them. The corporal has been acting quite strange for the rest of the day since she left the castle. And that was very obvious for the three men to notice.

"Tell us, Heichou, did Petra left the Head Quarter with your permission?" the men asked.

"I wouldn't allow her to leave like a ran away bride if she did it personally. We have lots of shit things to fix here." the captain answered and sipped the tea that he's been trying to finish for about half an hour now. He doesn't really like the taste if it's not her who made it for him.

"Clean the mess. Make sure everything's in order." he added and left them.

He went upstairs and sat at the edge of the top floor of the castle. It was a starry night and the moon shines brightly, bringing effects of silhouette to the trees around the HQ. He wanted to be alone for now. No Eren and friends to deliver a chore lecture, no disturbing titans to kill, no letter or any urgent mission from the government. Thoughts lingered his mind as to why Erwin approved the month of vacation to the soldiers. The commander might be planning something but he hasn't told him yet. But whatever the purpose behind the absurd order, he still trust Erwin. And Hange's shadow couldn't be seen around and her absence was felt for a week now. She might be doing new experiments by this time or might have tagged along with the 104th kids and perhaps led the Amazing Race in the Forest of Giant Trees, or the Survivor (Shiganshina), or maybe the Fear Factor challenge that the brats have organized. What are they getting busy with right now? Levi thought as he looked at the vast sky with stars glittering before his narrow, bland eyes.

A thought of Petra came to his mind as a shooting star suddenly flashed in the beautiful starlit sky. It's quite a challenge to him when she left the castle. Nobody's voluntarily chatting with him raising concerns about his orders because the three men were always busy with their own businesses. He gazed at the star-filled heaven and thought of a plan for the next days to come.

After two weeks and three days since she wet home, Petra couldn't think of anything better about her mother's request. She doesn't even know what to do. How could she tell the truth that her love seems to be an unrequited one. She only used to spent all of her time and travel with the Survey Corps but she never eyed anyone special with the men there. She only considered them as friends, sometimes a family. Never did she involved herself in a relationship. Until she came to a thought of narrow eyes beneath furrowed eyebrows, a man in an undercut, has unbeatable strength, and serious demeanor perfectly tucked on his face ― it was Levi.

Her face turned pink, then red. Oftentimes, she was acting like his personal secretary or assistant, but she treasured every moment that she spent with her commanding officer because from the very start. She admired him above everybody else in the Survey Corps. He was someone significant in her life, especially as a soldier of humanity. She thought of him and her comrades whom she left in the castle. What are they doing now?

.

.

"Have a safe trip, Heichou." the three men said as they waved their hands to the corporal who was currently leaving the castle with his beautiful black horse.

It was another bright morning for the soldiers of humanity who were currently enjoying their vacation. Thanks to Erwin, he should live longer than 945 years, unless gets eaten by a titan, so the future soldiers would experience the Amazing Race and Survivor expedition too. And titans seemed to be on their own recreation also since none of them were making havoc on the challenges. And it's good for the existence of mankind for now, its a peaceful world out there. Nevertheless, Levi still wore his 3D Manuever Gear tightly hanging on his hips in case titans appear out of nowhere. But deep inside, he holds the faith that no titan would approach on the way. He kept the advice that Petra always used to say, have faith.

"By the way, where is he going?" Gunther asked his fellowmen.

"We also don't know." the two answered.

In Karanese district, Petra's mother called out her daughter's name which echoed from the bedroom. She wanted to have some chat about her daughter's career and this commanding officer that she always mentions on her letters. But the father went to see her in the room.

"She went outside to get the supplies. We ran out of food." he answered.

"I see. She's our salvation. I thought we're going to starve for another week." the mother said.

"Indeed." Then, he smiled as his wrinkles and fine lines could be seen on his face. "Come to think of it, it was like yesterday when our daughter was just a kid playing on the floor of this simple house. And now, she's a soldier of humanity."

"You're right. Time passed by so fast. She's all grown up now. And it seemed that her comrades were in good terms with her according to her letters. I want to have a chat with her about her career and how does it really feels to go outside the walls."

"Let's wait for her until she comes back with the supplies."

The woman faintly smiled, "You know, I wanted to see her with the man she truly loves, though I really don't want her to settle down and she's only 26. Even so, I'll wait for a miracle to come. Maybe that Someone from Above could help us get through this."

The female soldier went down the streets to get supplies for the family. It was really her father who should go to the marketplace but she insisted to do the favor.

_'I walked down the street like a good girl should...' she sang to herself an old country song. 'He followed me down the street like I knew he would. Because a guy is a guy, wherever he may be. So listen while I tell you what this fella did to me.'_

She continued to sing it in her mind while humming the tune as she walked along with a few people scattered in the street. Out of the blue, the thought about her mother's request flickered her mind. She took a deep breath and muttered, "I miss him."

"Why don't you go back?" a monotone, masculine voice said behind her back.

She turned her head around upon hearing a very familiar voice that almost made her jumped off her feet.

"H-heichou?!" Petra exclaimed in surprise. Her eyes widen in disbelief.

She's not so sure if he heard what she just muttered. But her faith was so strong about her belief that he didn't hear the 'I miss him.' thing. She took a scan in the surrounding, maybe Oluo, Eld and Gunther were looking for items but there's no sign of them. She immediately salute for respect though she wasn't wearing her uniform. It was the first time that she saw him in the marketplace alone without any subordinate.

Petra was wearing a simple teal dress which extends above her knees, and black tight leggings that complements with her brown boots that reached above her ankles. Levi looked at her from head to feet, then back to her head. Commenting to himself, 'Not bad.' However, the corporal wears a plain black suit and dress shoes which made him look more casual than when wearing his uniform.

"It's been two damned weeks and four shit days since you left the castle and I got tired of waiting for nothing. What are you up to? Don't make me look bad on you, Petra." Levi started his confrontation.

Petra immediately defended herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stay here for long. I just couldn't leave. I have to fulfill a request."

"Request, is it? You should at least send me a letter. Or a report instead. I assumed that the love letter you gave me before you left was only for days, or maybe for a short crap of time. Have you forgotten your responsibility in the castle? Such a waste."

Petra's heartbeat started to speed up and became heavy. She suddenly felt nervous. She doesn't want Levi to get angry over her. "That was also what I thought. Things just went the way I never expected to happen in my whole life. I swore to risk my life and be a soldier, and even devoted myself to you but I want you to know that every night that passed by, I am thinking about the Levi unit."

"Well, they stayed in the castle and were complaining due to your absence. However, thinking of us doesn't make any sense. If we're being devoured by titans, your thoughts wouldn't save us though."

"I am really sorry for my irresponsibility, Sir. I won't do it again."

Levi didn't speak a word. His gaze was on the civilians passing by and the stalls of fruits nearby. He seemed so disappointed about some reasons. While Petra thought of other things to ask. She changed the topic to lessen the tension between them.

"Did Commander Erwin released a new order?"

He shifted his gaze at her and answered. "No. Everyone's been silent for the past weeks. I have the thoughts that they tagged along with the bratlings." he shifted his glance downward. "Did you come here by your boots?"

Petra nodded. She left her horse on the stable at the side of their house and decided to take a trip by means of walking. It was a long time since she walked alone on the streets in a civilian attire.

It seemed that her commanding officer wasn't that mad over her so she took all the courage to ask him.

"Heichou." Petra called out sheepishly. Levi just looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

"I know it's none of my business to ask this but what are you doing here in Karanese district if Commander Erwin didn't send any order?"

Levi suddenly had his expression void, he didn't say any word so the lady soldier just set her question aside. Maybe it would be answered later. The captain accompanied her to buy for supplies. Civilians were surprised to see him there, and were whispering with each other upon seeing Petra with him. Others didn't recognized that she's a soldier due to her attire so they thought that she was Levi's fianće, or that they were dating. But isn't it cheap to have a date in a marketplace? It was known that the corporal was once a thug in the underground city but he wasn't that cheap to have a date on a piggy merchant's place. If it was a date, Levi won't prefer to do that in public.

"Where are you planning to go now?" Petra asked her captain when they finished to buy all the supplies needed.

Levi looked in her eyes, his facial expression is somewhat wanting to ask for a favor yet still unreadable. She couldn't read him so she just waited for an answer.

"I'll accompany you home." he replied, but he really couldn't find the words on what to answer. And that alibi was so lame but since it's what his mind spoke of him, he let it so.

The truth was that he doesn't know where to go from there since his only purpose was to see the only female soldier in his unit and was thinking if he would convince her to go back with him. It was a fool of him to feel something strange and unusual about Petra but for weeks that had passed without her in the castle, he finally realized that he missed her presence. Nothing good would happen if he would just stay in the HQ. Also, he chose to accompany her so that he could be able to know her residence location. Nobody knows that he went to Karanese district. He didn't even tell Oluo, Gunther and Eld, he just left them in the castle wandering where he would be going.

The corporal put some of the supplies on his horse, then he led it by hand as he and Petra walked together on the streets. She never expected that the man she truly admires would be so gentleman and accompany her home. Though it really was a one in a million situation but she was so grateful to experience Levi's miraculous kindness even though she doesn't know if it will happen again.

"I'm home."

Petra went back in their simple house together with the supplies and Levi. It was a package of surprise and goods. Her mother was on the kitchen to get a glass of water because her father went to gather woods for fire. When the woman walked to the living room, she saw her daughter with the supplies in its arms. But when her sight caught a man standing by the front door, she was surprised and at the same time, delighted. Yet questions started to formulate at the back of her mind.

"Who is this gentleman at the door?" she asked her daughter. Not knowing that the Humanity's Strongest Soldier was her unexpected visitor. Before Petra opened her mouth, Levi introduced himself.

"I am Levi. You must be Petra's mother."

"Yes, I am. Please, come in." the mother said and turned to Petra. "Why didn't you tell me that you're going to fulfill my request today?"

Petra's facial expression was unexplainable, and butterflies on her stomach started to fly around the corners of her digestive system one by one. She did not look at her mother, instead, she paid attention to the supplies that she just placed on the table. However, Levi came in and placed the rest of the supplies that he was holding.

"I got some bread, fish, eggs, potatoes, carrots and spring onions for our lunch. I'll make the meal special this time. I also bought your medicine." Petra told her mother pretending that she didn't hear about the request that she was asking.

Levi just listened to the conversation though he doesn't have any idea about it. But the word 'request' bothered his ears because Petra mentioned it earlier.

"Heichou, I'll cook for lunch." the lady soldier said and embraced the bag of supplies that she would be needing to make the meal.

The captain sat on the couch like a boss and crossed his legs, then, he wandered his narrow eyes around the house. It was a simple house but quite big for a family of three members. Petra's mother sat at the edge of the couch and talked to him.

"I never expected that my daughter would come home with a gentleman. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I was wandering on the marketplace earlier and caught a sight of Petra so I accompanied her. Also, I've heard about your illness." the young man replied.

"Oh, I told her I'm fine. She didn't have to buy me medicine. Her presence in this home can fasten my recovery." the woman said, trying to sound well, "You must be a good person."

Levi didn't speak a word. Silence covered the living room for a couple of seconds.

"We have to discuss important matters later so if its alright for you, I'll spend the rest of the day here." he let out the words but it's only an alibi just to break the silence.

"No problem. Do you live in this town too, young man?" the mother asked. "'Cause you seemed so familiar."

"No. I lived in the underground city."

"Really? But you don't look like one. I've heard that there were thugs living there, and I supposed you weren't the bad ass." the woman said as she tries to discern Levi with his conceited aura. "You must be tired from your travel. Maybe you should spend your night here as well."

"I am grateful to hear that. Thank you." It was rare of him to be polite but even just for a while, he considered to set aside his temper.

"No problem. We rarely have guests since Petra has only few friends to visit sometimes. Oh, why don't you join her in the kitchen? She sometimes gets a mess of preparing lunch. Well, that was what I've observed for the past weeks."

The mother then went back to her bedroom and took a rest, leaving the corporal alone in the living room. She really looks ill and her fever hasn't gone down yet. Black shades of eyebags painted under her somewhat dull eyes gives her the weak atmosphere on her face.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Petra was chopping garlic on the cutboard for a homemade garlic bread. She was a bit nervous because her mother didn't realized that its Levi Ackerman who was in their house. Her mother thought that he was Petra's significant other. Out of frustration and stress, she dropped the knife and scratched her head with both hands where bits of garlic sticked on her hair.

"Your hair has a bit crap of garlic. It doesn't smell nice, you know?" a masculine voice said behind her left ear.

She was surprised. Upon hearing it, she immediately turned to see Levi's face an inched away from her. She froze on her position and her lips turned pale. Now, she's overacting before him.

"Petra." Levi said under his breath. "Go back to the castle with me. It's an order."

Her heart beat pounds heavily and fast. His face was too close to her, and he didn't even hesitate to move away.

"But Sir.." Petra said. "I couldn't leave without fulfilling my mother's request. I already told you."

Levi arched an eyebrow. "What is that freaking request then?"

"I'm sorry... I couldn't tell you for now. But I have faith that it will be fulfilled these coming days."

"Three days left and we'll back to work. To be honest with you, I want to spend my dumbass day in the castle before the vacation is over."

Petra thought about it for a second. What day was he talking about? And then, an idea sparked her mind and remembered that it's the third week of December. Levi's day is on 25 and he's getting older. Maybe that's the reason why he's calling it a dumbass day, and it's approaching.

"This is really against my will but I can't go if you insist that we leave today. Please give me one more day before I leave Karanese."

"I don't insist though. I'll consider that fucking request of your mother. But if you're damned tomorrow in this damned place, I won't give a damned care about your damned sake. I still trust my intuition, something shitty is going on here."

Petra's sweat dropped from her temple and crystals of water started to form on her forehead. Did Levi already have some idea about the request?

"Yes, Sir. You can stay here until I'm finish with the request. I'll provide your meals and accommodation."

"That would be better." He then stepped backwards so she could feel at ease.

The corporal was acting so unsual and odd. It's the first time that she saw him act that way which made her wonder if she's the only fortunate person to witness that. He was out of character today.

By the kitchen door, Petra's mother was secretly listening carefully to the conversation. When she sensed that Levi went to the kitchen, she immediately got up and secretly listened by the doorway. When the father arrived with the pile of woods, he asked his wife.

"What are you doing?"

"Sshh."

From the very start, Petra's mother was faking her illness. Though it's true that she has high fever but the drama of dying was really a prank. When the news reached the district that the Scouting Legion got its month of vacation ordered by Commander Erwin Smith, they didn't let the opportunity passed by them. They made a plan so Petra won't leave the house for weeks when she got home. The request was actually a blackmail but it's quite a deal. If tomorrow and she wouldn't able to bring a man to present them and claim that it's the man she loves, they will be forced her for an arranged marriage which is beyond Petra's will. She has no idea about it yet.

The father peeped in the kitchen door and saw Corporal Levi Ackerman with her daughter Petra preparing the meal. He was surprised and his jaw dropped open a little.

"What is he doing here?" he asked his clueless wife.

"Isn't it great? I guess Petra brought the man she loves that I've been asking for. Do you know him?"

The father didn't answered his wife's question. Still astounded, he just replied, "Really? He's the man?"

Levi caught the sight of Petra's parents at the distance and nodded to greet, as he assumed that it's the father. The old man was a bit shy to respond, knowing that their guest was her daughter's superior and admirable man. And he doubted that Levi is the man that the mother was expecting for a long time. After a while, they all ate together as Levi enjoyed the company of Ral family, but of course, he wouldn't show them. He just kept it for himself because it's not Levi if he expresses his feelings in public. He's a private person.

Since he grew up as a thug with only his two friends who died on their first expedition, he doesn't know how it felt to have a harmonious living. He hadn't experienced such kind of family, nor a meal with his own family members. Somehow, he envied Petra for having such wonderful parents together. Being a disciple of Captain Kenny Ackerman didn't bring him any good or harmonious memory. He doesn't even consider him as a family. Even captains have their own struggles hidden on their subconscious minds.

"Is it alright for you to spend the night here, corporal?" the father asked Levi. "You must be tired from the travel."

"Yes, it's fine by me."

They were talking outside as Levi puts his horse on a stable besides Petra's at the side of the house.

"Uhh... well, as you can see, Petra didn't able to leave the house for the past weeks."

Levi kept his mouth shut as he listened to the old man. He wanted to know if both parents would tell the same idea about their daughter's struggle to leave the house.

"She's getting a hard time to fulfill her mother's request. I know she'd been pressured about it and she's not on her usual self these days. But it's sad to say that... we'll force her to marry a merchant's son if she didn't able to comply with the request until tomorrow."

Levi was shocked upon hearing it. Was that the reason why Petra couldn't tell him the request? And why an arrange marriage? No, she wouldn't marry a merchant's son. There will be no marriage to happen. He was bothered for some reasons.

"Do you even consider your daughter's sake about that matter? What a stupid decision, beloved parents." he sarcastically said with knotted eyebrows.

The old man scratched his head and answered in sweat, kind of nervous while he was talking with the corporal. Perhaps because the topic was quite intense and confidential.

"Her mother and I thought about that for a long time but we ended up with an option. The request is just a chance for her so she could bring here the man she loves. That is to confirm if she has her boyfriend or fiancé..."

_'Man she loves, huh?'_ Levi told himself.

"...We could explain the matter to the merchant and his son if we could show them Petra with the man. But if not, we'll be forced to arrange the marriage the day after tomorrow. The merchant's son is just waiting for her."

"Why are you doing this, old man?" The corporal asked with a frown.

"I think you could understand the situation that's why I'm telling you, corporal. Besides, you're my daughter's superior so it's best if you'll know it. And uhh... Your presence in this house really surprised me earlier and I guess my wife doesn't know that you are Petra's commanding officer."

"Answer my question, why are you doing this shit?" he asked once again, unsatisfied of what the father told him.

"Uhh..." Petra's father was frightened, "I'm going to tell this to you because I trust and respect you, corporal. Our family has a large amount of debt with that merchant. We don't have enough money to pay them but they insist and kept on threatening us. When they knew that we have a daughter who is a military soldier, they got interested especially when they got the information that Petra is in the Survey Corps. In exchange of the debts, they made a deal with me and my wife that if we arrange a marriage of the merchant's son and my daughter, we'll be free of the debts."

Levi punched the wood post of the stable which made the father more frightened and the horses neighed. But he doesn't know why he's acting that way, kinda aggressive. At the first place, why would the commanding officer be so affected about Petra's sake?

At the evening, Petra prepared the meal for dinner alone in the kitchen while Levi shifted through some documents on the room that the family prepared for him. The lady soldier frowned as she thought of her mother's ill condition, the unexpected visit of her corporal, and her father's debts to a powerful merchant. She knew that the merchant keeps on threatening her parent's life and her career as a soldier. It was a burden to her for about half a year now but she preferred not to tell anyone about it. Suddenly, tears overflow from her eyes down to her cheeks. She was totally stressed out and starting to get depressed. Her sight became blurry as the liquid kept on escaping from her eyes. She grasped air and exhale for several times to calm herself. She cried over those matters when she didn't know the arrange marriage yet.

"What is happening to you?" Levi asked out of the blue while leaning his back against the wall beside the kitchen door, arms crossed over his chest.

Petra shook her head without turning to her commanding officer. She wiped the tears by her hands and took the big wooden spoon.

"I assume that your brain doesn't logged you out of your sanity for crying with no fucking reason. Or have you?" the corporal sarcastically said. "Tch."

She remained silent. Sadness filled the candlelit room.

"I can kill them, just give me the go signal." The corporal offered which made the lady soldier startled and merely surprised.

He stood beside her, sympathizing but still on his cold aura. He was trying to comfort her without any physical touch. She shook her head but didn't say a word.

"I told you something shitty is going on here. If tomorrow, you don't get the crap out of here, you'lー"

He was interrupted when Petra hugged him in the moment out of desperation. Her sweet and relaxing scent embraced him as she cries bitterly over his shoulder. He was surprised that made him stopped to continue what he was saying. He's about to tell her the arrange wedding though he doesn't know if she already have an idea. But since she's almost on the verge of chronic depression, he just chose to keep silent and hugged her back.

It was a long moment of solemn silence. Petra's father who was listening behind the wall was grieving inside. He doesn't want her daughter to marry someone she doesn't love. Though he's somehow afraid of the corporal because of his rude attitude but as a father, he knew what's best for his daughter. He was aware of the fact that Petra loves Levi so much and she's ready to do everything for his sake. But the problem is, he doesn't know if the corporal also loves or even like Petra.

"What is bothering you?" the corporal asked the lady soldier when she stopped crying and they let go of each other's arm.

She wiped her tears and answered, "My parents are being threatened by a powerful merchant. He said that he will kill my parents and our properties will be his since we couldn't pay debts. He also told me to resign from being a soldier and serve in their villa." she explained. "And now, my mother is nearly dying. She told me to bring home the man I love..." she bit her lower lip.

She really wanted to tell him that he's the answer to her problem but what keeps on holding her back was the consequences that lies ahead. What if he rejects her? What if he doesn't give a damn about her existence?

Levi remained silent. He confirmed, based on Petra's explanation, that she has no idea about the wedding.

"I'm hungry." he mutters, just to avoid the topic that he initiated a while ago.

Petra sighed and stood up. She took the big wooden spoon again and continued preparing the meal. Levi helped him by cutting the potatoes and spring onions. It was his first time to give her a hand so he assured that he would be useful. It was kind of unusual for him but he chose to show her some efforts.

The next day, Petra knocked at the room of her commanding officer. Nobody's responding so she checked if the doorknob is locked. It was, indeed. He left without informing her and it's still early.

"The corporal told me he'll get some exercise outside. Maybe, he'll go for a jogging." her father told her while holding a cup of hot chocolate that was really intended for her. "This is delicious. I'm grateful I have the chance to drink something like this even when I'm old."

"Oh please, father. Stop sounding like a hundred years old man." after saying it, she got the cup from her father's hand and took a sip of it.

Her eyes widen in delight. "You made it perfectly delicious!" she complemented.

The old man scratched the back of his neck while shyly chuckling. "Your corporal made it before he left. I never knew he's good in making a hot drink like this."

"Ehhhh?!" Petra exclaimed in disbelief. "Why did you let him do that?"

"Well, he insisted. And I'm afraid that he'll get angry again so..."

"Very well then, no one's gonna stop him of what he prefers to do. Unless Commander Erwin orders him not to do so." she gave a chuckle as she gazed on the creamy, brown liquid inside the cup.

That morning seemed so gloomy, at least for Levi. He wore his usual plain white sleeves and a somewhat lose pants as he jogged along the paved streets of Karanese district nearby Petra's house. Several civilians noticed him while some directly asked him what was he doing there. However, there were narrow-minded civilians mocking the Survey Corps but he doesn't give a care to listen to their absurd opinions.

'Assholes.' he whispered and continued his exercise. When suddenly, he happened to passed by and saw a villa from the distance.

After an hour, he went back to Ral residence. Breakfast was about to be set on the table as the lady soldier was almost done on the preparation. Though Petra couldn't hide the gloomy and angsty aura but she still tried to look cheerful when she saw Levi on the living room. After minutes of rest, he took a bath which took him for only three minutes in the bathroom (three-minute combat shower) and changed his clothes into his military uniform. He, then, joined Petra and her father in the dining table to eat. After they finished breakfast, Petra washed the dishes while her father went to their little garden to cut some weeds. Her mother still pretends that she's dying in illness and her food was being delivered, breakfast in bed.

Levi remained on his seat at the dining table as he watched Petra doing the plates and cups.

"I'm giving you three options." he said all of a sudden, "Go back with me in the castle right now. I'll kill them. Or live a damned, puppet, slave life until you decide to commit suicide."

Petra paused for a brief moment of silence upon hearing the corporal's deal. She couldn't really figure out 'til now if he knew the whole situation that she's going through right now.

"I don't know, Sir." she replied.

"If you don't decide now, it leaves me no choice but to go back alone. I told you I won't give any damn care for your damn sake if anything damn happen to you today. I am taking my hands off the responsibility of your life as my subordinate if you don't choose any of the options. Choose now!"

The lady soldier bit her lower lip without turning her back to face her commanding officer. "It's so difficult for me to leave the military and be a servant in a rich pig's villa. But what matters to me right now is to fulfill my mother's request but I don't have someone to show her since I'm single. I admit that I already love someone but I couldn't tell my parents that he's the one. I'm too afraidー"

"I don't get your point. For the past weeks that you stayed here struggling, why didn't you bring the man that you're talking about? He must be the real deal to solve everything. I bet your beloved parents are just waiting for you to do something. Tch. Why don't you even use your brain properly?" he said frankly.

"I can't!" she replied which made Levi a bit surprised of her reaction. She seems to hesitate and almost yell at him. "He doesn't know anything about my feelings. I don't even know if my existence matters to him." She's still not looking at him.

"Petra, Iー" he was interrupted when she let go of the words that she kept for a long time.

"Levi Heichou!" she exclaimed as she turned to face him, her back leaned on the sink. "Can't you even noticed after all these years that we've been through expeditions and paperworks? Are you really that insensitive or you're just too heartless to ignore? For a long time, I have..." tears started to flow from her eyes down to her rosy cheeks.

Levi stood from his seat and walked towards her.

"...I have loved you. I could write a million report about the way you say my name..." she clasped her hands to hide her face wet in tears but she kept on speaking her heart out. Levi removed her hands to reveal her sad face, even so, she continued.

"...I could clean the entire castle just to impress you... I could live a lifetime with you and do it all again even if it takes me into another lifー"

She was interrupted as Levi pressed his lips against hers. It's warm and gentle. His right hand cupped her cheeks while his left held her hand. She almost melted in surprise and shock but then she just closed her eyes and felt the warmth of his lips and the passion of his touch. It's the first kiss and its flawless. She doesn't want that moment to end. She felt like all her problems and stress were fading away. But then, she pulled herself and shook her head. She thinks it's not quite right.

"This is what I'm going to tell you, Petra." Levi said, "I understand your point but use your head over your heart. Now choose between the three options."

She couldn't understand him, never this time. He just kissed her with all passion and sincerity, then he suddenly set aside that matter. She was thinking if he's just too insensitive not to get her point. The continuous flow of tears coming from her eyes seemed to have no end. She was without hope.

Petra looked down, her light ginger colored hair gave the shade to darken her gloomy, watery eyes. "I'll stay here. I may not get eaten by a titan throughout my career of being a soldier but at least, I can save my parents from a merchant's filthy hands. My heart is ready to face any consequences."

"If that's what you want. I won't stop you." he said and turned his back. At the back of his mind, he really wanted to tell her many things but he couldn't.

Levi went to his room and got his things out. He went outside the house to get his black horse on the stable.

"Corporal, are you leaving?" the father asked who was currently cutting weeds on the small garden beside the horse stable.

He didn't respond but he led his horse by his hand and when they reached the gate, he climbed on it, ready to leave.

"You just made the wrong fucking decision." he told the old man and left. In which Petra's father was puzzled on his statement.

The kiss was a proof that he loves her more than what she felt towards him. For the first time that he saw her on the line of freshly graduates in the military way back a couple of years ago, he didn't think twice to choose her and be part of his squad. Petra was someone special but he never became good on expressing his feelings in words. He didn't regret the choice he made. How he passionately kissed her delicate, soft lips and how he touched her gentle cheeks. Those acts proved his feelings for her, she just couldn't comprehend well because what he said pierced her heart.

Before the sun set in the horizon, the powerful merchant went to Ral residence to have a serious talk with the family. That was the set date of the deal.

"So..." the merchant started, "Where's the man that you are talking about? Our deal."

Petra's father couldn't say a word and her mother stared blankly on the merchant's wrinkled chubby face.

"What deal is it, Mother? Father?" Petra asked in perplexity.

"Petra." the father answered, "The reason why your mother requested you to bring the man that you love in this house is to show this merchant that you already have a fiancé. But since you didn't able to comply with the deal, we don't have any choice but to agree with an arrange marriage in exchange of our debts. We cannot afford to pay him and it's final."

Upon hearing her father's answer, her whole body seemed to paralyze for a second.

"An...arrange...wedding?" she asked stuttering.

The merchant laughed out loud when he saw the lady soldier's horrified reaction. "Your parents agreed to my deal. Too bad for you, you weren't inform ahead of time. The wedding will be tomorrow so prepare to be my son's lawful wife. Here's the bridal gown and everything that you need."

"NO!" Petra shouted in anger as she stood up and hit the table with her bare hands.

Everyone was shocked upon witnessing her reaction.

"Petra. We don't have a choice." her mother explained.

"Marry my son or I'll kill your parents." the merchant threatened, but he's really afraid of the lady soldier and his knees started to shake in fear.

"I can use my own blades to kill you before you even lay your filthy fingers on my parents." Petra replied in raged as she grabbed the merchant's collar.

"Ughhh... I'm sorry, Sir. She's just too surprised upon hearing the wedding. See you at the chapel tomorrow." the father said and pulled Petra away.

When the merchant left, Petra burst out in tears before her poor parents.

"Why did you forsaken me?!" she asked them angrily.

They were both silent and no one could dare to open a mouth to answer.

"And why do you have to act as if you're about to die? Can't you even think that I left my tasks in the Survey Corps just to see you alive?!" she told her mother who was feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry, my daughter." the woman answered as tears flow from her eyes.

"Sorry is meaningless now. We can't turn back time to make everything right. Levi Heichou left me, you forsaken me, and I'm about to marry a man that I've never met before. It would be better if I was devoured by titans from our previous expedition. Curse this life!"

She ran straight to her room and shut the door. When morning came, her mother knocked on her door because her father went ahead of the chapel.

"Petra, it's time."

Before she left her room, she grasped some air and opened the door. She was dressed in white and looks pretty as a bride. Her hair perfectly complements with the flower pinned on the veil. On their way to the chapel, sadness swallowed her whole being. Her mother was trying to cheer her up but she refused to listen to her. She was deeply hurt but that was the option that she chose.

Outside the chapel were rich people dressed elegantly. Men and women were all came from rich and flamboyant families in the district. It was the most controversial wedding in the history of Karanese. A Survey Corps soldier marrying a merchant's son. She stepped outside the carriage and faced her bitter fate. It was December 24th, the day before Levi's birthday. She was holding her tears not to flow while she entered the wide door as she walked on the red carpeted isle decorated with beautiful flowers. How she wished that her groom was Levi waiting at the end of the isle. But he left and she never knew if she could still show herself before him. Though at the back of her mind, she still have faith in him. She believes that a miracle would show up during the wedding.

At the edge of the altar stood a bloated man, about 30 years of age and he looks like a pig who just evolved into a human. She felt disgusted upon seeing the groom. She wanted to run and escape with her 3DMG but she couldn't. She left it in their house.

The ceremony began with a choir singing sacred songs and then the priest started to speak in tongues in which Petra couldn't understand. She thought that an evil spirit possessed the grim-looking priest in his gorgeous accessories and garments intended to show off in worship of the three sacred walls. The priest asked the bloated groom first about the scripted traditional question which usually asked in weddings. He 'I do.' without thinking twice and he looks excited maniacally in which Petra felt like she wanted to throw up and ran away.

When the turn came to her, she was interrupted when the glass ceiling of the chapel altar suddenly crashed which shocked all the people inside. Their eyes were grim in fear. Petra used her arms to cover her face from the sudden crashed of the glass. While the bloated groom was paralyzed from his position, mouth was opened in shock and horror. She lifted her head just to see the hope that she'd been waiting for. Her faith was never in vain upon seeing the Wings of Freedom right in front of her bright amber colored eyes.

There stood in front of the altar was the most famous thug in the underground capital, the legend they believed as the Humanity's Strongest Soldier, who landed with his powerful 3D Maneuver Gear in a very destructive way. Broken pieces of glass was scattered all over the altar. He stepped his military boots on it and walked forward to meet the groom. He stopped and stepped his right foot on the priest's head who just fell on the floor upon his grand entrance in the ceiling. He first looked at the civilians who were jaw dropped at his sudden appearance, then to the bloated groom who was about to draw a gun on him.

The corporal drew his blade on the bloated merchant's son's neck. It bled but it wasn't cut too deep. He's enjoying the moment seeing the groom in grim and horrified expression. Besides physical torture, he likes emotional torture too, especially inflicting it to his foes. Everyone knew that he wouldn't think twice to kill people as what he used to do with the titans.

"Levi Heichou!" the lady soldier said gratefully as tears started to fall from her eyes in delight. The corporal took a quick glance at her and then faced the man who tried to steal his only female subordinate.

"Sorry to interrupt your stupid fucking wedding. You should have asked the Military Police to guard the place. You can pay them large amount of money, don't you?" Levi sarcastically slapped the words to the pig-looking groom.

"Levi, you devil!" the powerful merchant exclaimed from its seat who was about several feet away from them. Even he couldn't protect his son from the corporal's blade.

Yesterday morning while Levi was jogging on the streets, he eyed a certain villa and saw a pig-looking man who was about to go inside the carriage. Before the man stepped inside, someone pulled his coat at the back. When he looked to see the bastard, he was shocked.

"What are you doing here, you son of aー" he was interrupted when Levi grabbed his collar and stared at him in an intimidating way.

"What do you want?" the man asked.

"You're the dumbass merchant whom the Ral family has debts, right?" the corporal asked.

"So what? They couldn't be able to pay. Mr. Ral doesn't have work, nor her wife. Only their daughter who was in the military brings them money to survive." the merchant explained.

"And how about the fucking wedding?"

"It's a deal! And why do you care so much? Are you their daughter's fiancé?"

He dropped the merchant's collar and he banged the back of his head on the paved road.

"Better prepare your precious son tomorrow. He's one lucky bastard." And then, he continued jogging.

The corporal withdraw his blade from the groom's neck and shoot his 3DMG cable to prepare himself to escape, and gently wrapped his arms around the lady soldier's waist.

"I'm just getting the pearl out of your corrupted, filthy pig pen, asshole." he sarcastically replied and looked at the merchant's son, "Even if it takes all of my strength to save her from your disgusting hands, I will. I am ready to kill anyone who will steal her from me. She's mine, and I am his man."

After saying it, they flew up and escaped with his 3D Maneuver Gear.

Petra's mother cried in delight because their daughter was saved by the corporal. She already knew that Levi is Petra's commanding officer and the man that she truly admires. The powerful merchant rushed to the Military Police to inform the incident, leaving the parents on the chapel. So, they went home with a hope that their daughter was in good hands.

Levi and Petra landed on a narrow street where his black horse was waiting patiently. There's her bagpack and her 3DMG, well packed. He first went to her home and broke into the window to get her things. Then, he rushed to the chapel and planned an attack and a legal abduction.

"Heichou." she said. "Iー"

Levi didn't let her speak more. He kissed her more passionately than before. The butterflies on her stomach started to escape from her digestive system again but she gave in the sweet taste of his spell. She brushed her fingers on his raven hair while he wraps his arm around her waist. It was more than their first kiss.

"Petrー"

"I love you." she interrupted, bright and sincere smile was on her lips.

The edge of his lips curled a bit and he hugged her.

"Tch." he reacted (it's his way of saying I love you too) as she brushed her light ginger, soft, fragrant hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

The two Survey Corps soldier went back to Castle Utgard on the same day and found out that the three men left the HQ yesterday. They just left a note on the door.

"They got nerves." Levi said under his breath.

"It's okay. We can celebrate your dumbass day together." Petra said and winked.

"Just the two of us. You and I, side by side?" he said in which he was seemingly joking. If he's talking with Eren or any of the 104th, they wouldn't be able to get his point unless the four eyed lady soldier interprets it.

Petra chuckled. "Of course."

"That fucking wedding dress is freaking me out." the corporal commented while staring at the white dress worn by the lady soldier.

"Why? Do I look ugly with this expensive white dress?" she asked.

"Your military uniform is better." he should have used complementing adjectives but he stopped himself. Pleasant words doesn't suit his vocabulary. He actually loves her on that white dress, as if she's his bride. He just really sucks to complement things.

On December 25th, Levi's birthday, at the same time, it was the last day of their vacation...

"Happy birthday to you~" Petra sings with a cake in her hands. She waited for him outside his room.

She rose up early to bake for him so when he wakes up, she'll surprise him. And as she expected, he was surprised but he maintained his poker face.

"Thanks." he told her in a monotone voice. He's so natural and was back in his usual character. Not so romantic, but not so snob either.

When they entered the door of the dining hall...

"Happy Birthday, Levi Heichou!" the whole Survey Corps greeted.

Everybody was present, even Erwin was there smiling along with Hange, Eren, Eld, Gunther and Oluo. They prepared lots of food for the celebration that's why Sasha was overflowing with joy and gladness upon seeing meat and potatoes on the table.

Levi's facial expression was noticeably surprised. His mouth was opened a bit because he doesn't expected that they knew his dumbass day.

"Heichou." Petra cheerfully said as she looked at him.

He looked at her in the eyes.

She continued, "Make a wish!" as she handed the cake with a small candle on top of it.

It might be awkward since everyone's watching and he believed that birthday wishes are only for kids but he didn't hesitate. Once in his life that he'll turn 35 so he closed his narrow eyes for the meantime and blow the candle.

And they all enjoyed celebrating Corporal Levi Ackerman's 35th birthday in the castle. The arrange wedding was a failure, the merchant was ignored by the Military Police, and Petra's parents were freed from their debts because Levi paid it all. The parents were just informed when a letter came in their house on the 1st of January to start the year with a good news.

"Heichou." Petra called out as Levi shifted through the documents in his office. She holds a cup of hot chocolate and placed it on the table. "Thank you for making a delicious creamy chocolate drink for my family. You made my father very happy."

"Tch." he lets out and took a sip on the cup. "It's not a big deal. And for goodness sake, because of you, my diet wasー"

"It does. So, how's it?" she asked as she interrupted him, trying to confirm if he liked what she just made for him.

"Not bad." he replied shortly and continued working on his papers. She smirked and placed her fist on her heart to salute and turned around.

Petra never knew that the man she admires the most would save her from an arrange wedding, from the filthy hands of a merchant and even sacrificed his money to save her parents from debts. So, even if in case the parents doesn't like him, they won't be able to protest because he has Petra in exchange of everything he does for them. Well, as for that, they pretty much like him for their daughter long before he made the moves. What else will they look for? He's the perfect man.

Many things happened during the month of vacation. Erwin's purpose of that vacation was to discover new abilities, formations and learn from new experiences through challenges. Though he really didn't expect that Levi and his squad would join them because they were a bunch of kill joys.

Hange discovered a new type of Eren's ability when he accidentally transformed into a titan during their Amazing Race in the Forest of Giant Trees. Erwin got an idea on how he would improve the long distance formation, thanks to the Survivor (Shiganshina) challenge. And everyone became more brave after they experienced the Fear Factor challenge organized by Hange and Mike. Armin ate a plate of fried centipede, Connie swallowed a cup of boiled snails, while Jean drank a titan's preserved saliva. Mikasa ate a worm sausage which she eventually puked so she got disqualified from the game. Sasha was so afraid to eat a human hand in which Hange asked the Survey Corps baker to purposely designed a bread so it would look like a human hand. The bread was perfectly made which triggered Sasha to surrender in disgust. Her nose didn't figure out the smell of the bread. The baker was a genius. Eren didn't able to join the challenge because he was too groggy from the Amazing Race. However, Hange founds out that Ymir hates chilli pepper so she lets her eat a handful of it in which she almost died in fear and its horrible effect in her mouth. While Reiner and Bertholt were the first two to surrender upon eating a tablespoon of fishes' eyes on a bowl and a wine with snake preserved inside the bottle. The winner of the fear factor goes to Krista which was really unexpected. She defeated Annie on the final round when Annie failed to drink a cup of spit coming from all the 104th soldier which was really not a spit (mixed DNA). It was actually a cup of beaten egg white. They were blindfolded so they just based the guess by touching and feeling it. Krizta, who bravely drank the what they believed as 104th spit, won the Fear Factor Eating Challenge. While on the other side of the wall, a love story was unfold and developed. Who would expect Levi and Petra to confess with each other? Well, nobody knows 'til now.

After several years of Petra musing lazily on love while pondering her corporal were all worthy. All that she'd done was to wait, held back the darkest nights, and wait for the right time to come when they're ready. Because for her...

Love is waiting.

* * *

><p>AN (again): Really sorry for the grammar, I already asked someone to beta read this (instead of deleting this one). I am just waiting for a response since my prospect beta reader is kind of busy in our narrative reports right now.


End file.
